


告白密語

by kocha8



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Summary: 「ㅊ ㅇ ㅈ ㅌㅇㅁ」「崔秀彬你竟然敢說我是大額頭嗎你死定了！！！！！！！」
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	告白密語

「ㅊ ㅇ ㅈ ㅌㅇㅁ」

崔然竣打開通訊軟件，

「崔秀彬你竟然敢說我是大額頭嗎你死定了！！！！！！！」

  
  
  
  
  


崔秀彬很喜歡崔然竣，

從第一眼看到崔然竣開始他就覺得這人就像一個行動發光體，

甚麼時候都充滿光芒，一直守著藝術系首席時卻又沒那種高高在上感，只是很友善地和每個人相處和開玩笑，當其他人有問題時也會全力幫助對方。

對崔秀彬來說崔然竣不是太陽，而是會在他跌倒時扶起他，笑著拉著他一起奔向太陽的人。

他自己也說不清甚麼時候喜歡上了，大慨每一次的擁抱，愈來愈害怕被對方發現的心跳聲就令崔秀彬知道他栽了。

他變得不滿足，他想一直拉著對方的手，而不是看著崔然竣開完玩笑後就跑向另一個弟弟的身邊。當然他想向著崔然竣大聲說我喜歡你，

可是決定向對方表白這個決定已經用光了他的全部勇氣，那麼問題來了，他應該用甚麼方式表白呢？這是他第一次這麼喜歡一個人，也是他第一次表白，

要是當面說的話一定會被當成玩笑，而且崔然竣也動不動就對他和弟弟們說喜歡，寫信的話又好像過於老套而且崔然竣的櫃老早被塞滿了告白信，根本不會看到他的。

崔秀彬活了這麼多年的人生學會的是遇上問題就要找人幫忙，

有些人的腦子是比較好使的，就像他認識的所有人中最可靠的代名詞-姜太顯。

崔秀彬喜歡崔然竣這件事早就被這位好像已經活了幾次人生的弟弟看透了，幫他把隔開崔然竣的追求者，也會提示他崔然竣的喜好，崔秀彬打開通訊軟件，

_我決定要向然竣哥表白了_

_17:53_

_太顯:_

_！！！！？？？？？？？？？_

_這不是我認識的秀彬哥！？！？你是誰快把秀彬哥還給我們？？？_

_17:53_

_我是認真的_

_17:54_

_太顯:_

_是因為最近舞蹈社的後輩和然竣哥走得很近令你產生危機感了吧_

_我們的秀彬哥終於要表白了(假哭_

_喔這樣杋圭哥和凱欠我冰淇淋了呢_

_17:56_

_你們到底在賭甚麼！？？？_

_等 一下杋圭和凱都知 道嗎！？？？_

_17:57_

_太顯:_

_(微笑符號)_

_17:57_

_太顯:_

_那哥是不知道怎麼表白才來找我的吧_

_17:57_

_你是在哪裡安裝了偷聽器嗎.........._

_我打算傳短訊給他_

_17:58_

_太顯:_

_直接傳我喜歡你不就可以了_

_17:58_

_太顯你忘了上次凱已經做過一次我喜歡你的惡作劇短訊嗎_

_17:58_

_太顯:_

_oops....(驚訝的表情)_

_............對了，最近不是很流行子音的短訊嘛，哥試一下這個怎麼樣_

_然竣哥好像也蠻喜歡傳這種短訊_

_17:59_

_！！！！！！！！！！就是這個了謝謝你了太顯_

_17:59_

_太顯:_

_(開心的表情)_

_18:00_

  
  
  


崔秀彬退出了和太顯的通訊畫面，敲了一下親姐姐的通訊畫面，崔然竣經常看國外的愛情電影之後哭得亂七八糟的，

比起直接的說我喜歡你他應該會比較喜歡外語版的，剛好秀彬的姐姐就是西班牙語專業，姐姐很快就傳了回覆和鼓勵的話回來，

「te amo.........」

  
  


崔秀彬深深吸了一口氣，坐在了校園食堂的長椅上，

這個時間崔然竣大多數還在舞蹈社練習而崔秀彬經常坐在這裡等他，

打開和崔然竣的通訊畫面，

  
  


_「ㅊ ㅇ ㅈ ㅌㅇㅁ」_

_(崔然竣 te amo)_

_18:32_

「這時候應該還在練習沒時間看的吧....」

崔秀彬緊張地看著手機畫面，

意外地過了兩分鐘那條訊息的狀態已經變成已讀，

崔秀彬看著對方正在輸入訊息的狀態，心臟好像快跳出來了。

_「ㅊ ㅇ ㅈ ㅌㅇㅁ」_

_18:32_

_然竣哥:_

_崔秀彬你竟然敢說我是大額頭嗎你死定了！！！！！！！_

_18:34_

  
  


「！？？？？？」崔秀彬差點把剛喝下的水都噴出來了，

等一下怎麼和他預期中的反應完全不同？

到底是怎麼樣才可以把這個音聯想到大額頭的？

他本來都已經準備好被拒絕的心裡準備了，

可是現在這種情況反倒讓他想繼續傳達下去，

這哥不是之前才看了一套西班牙語的愛情片嗎，是只看了字幕沒聽聲音嗎，

那這次直接點好了，

  
  


_「ㅊ ㅇ ㅈ ㅅ ㄹ ㅎ 」(崔然竣我愛你)_

_18:36_

_然竣哥:_

_..................崔然竣我討厭你？_

_18:36_

_然竣哥:_

_是因為哥昨天又只叫了薄巧冰淇淋嗎(貓咪哭泣)_

_18:37_

  
  


秀彬有點想仰天長嘆，這哥怎麼這麼笨啊，

是99年生和00年生的代溝嗎，

  
  


_「ㅊ ㅇ ㅈ ㅅ ㄹ ㅎ ㅈ ㅇ ㅎ ！！！！！！」_

_(崔然竣我愛你我喜歡你！！！！！！)_

_18:39_

_然竣哥:_

_崔！！秀！！彬！！你這麼太過分了吧！！_

_不光說討厭竟然還叫哥安靜點嗎！！_

_18:40_

  
  
  


崔秀彬看著對話笑了出來，這樣就好了吧，

萬一真的傳遞了這份心情可能再也不會有這些對話了吧，

他的手指停留在了輸入法上，

_草稿:崔然竣我愛你_

  
  


「崔秀彬！！我餓了去吃炒年糕吧！！」

是崔然竣的聲音，崔秀彬匆忙地關上對話，抬頭就看到崔然竣跑過來，

聽著崔然竣分享今天的趣事，如同往常一樣的放學路，

兩人都沒有提起剛剛的對話，大慨又是被對方當成了笑話了吧，

崔秀彬敷衍地回應著對方的打鬧，崔然竣在身旁又開始跳著奇怪的即興舞蹈，

  
  


口袋裡的手機響了一下，他正打算拿起手機時，

他右臉上感受到了一下柔軟的觸感，

向右看是崔然竣放大的臉，

崔秀彬整個人完全當機了。

  
  


對方像一只惡作劇的貓咪一樣笑著搖頭跑走，

崔秀彬摸著右邊臉頰，臉頰的溫度愈來愈高，

明明只是一瞬間可是那感覺卻是如此鮮明。

  
  


看著崔然竣通紅的雙耳和鬼臉，

崔秀彬急忙追上對方，

  
  


「.................等等然竣哥！！！可惡你絕對是看懂了吧！！！！！！」

  
  
  
  


  
  


_然竣哥:_

_「ㅊ ㅅ ㅂㅌㅇㅁ」_

_19:43_

**Author's Note:**

> 「ㅊ ㅅ ㅂㅌㅇㅁ」 崔秀彬 te amo  
> 靈感來自昨天然竣和moa在weverse的對話還有回憶錄  
> 最近21的糖太多好可怕!!!!


End file.
